Sunset
by blockthisuser
Summary: Menemui seseorang di masalalu membuat nya sedikit minder karena tiba tiba saja melarang nya untuk jangan melihat matahari terbenam, Peringatan akan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa saja membahayakan, mengubah dan mewarnai hidup nya membuat nya bingung. Akankah Akabane karma yang memiliki pengelihatan yang berbea dari manusia lain nya akan mempercayai nya ?


p style="text-align: center;"Ku membuka mataku dan.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dimana ini ?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Entah kenapa semuanya terasa hampa,sekeliling ruangan ini di penuhi oleh kabut dan kulihat ke arah mana pun rasanya tak ada jalan untuk kembali/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Apa itu ?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aku melihat sebuah cahaya terang dan terhalang oleh kabut kabut di sekitar ku,aku penasaran dan menghampiri cahaya tersebut, tiba tiba semua menjadi putih dan menyilaukan sehingga aku harus menutup mata ku/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hei, apa kau bisa mendengar ku ?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sebuah suara,suara wanita.. menyapa ku entah dari mana/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ya, aku bisa. Kau siapa ?'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dia menampakan diri nya, tapi kabut kabut sialan ini menutup tubuhnya sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajah nya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Syukurlah, aku sudah menantikan ini. Aku siapa ? kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. kita pasti akan bertemu, aku yakin itu."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aku menatap tubuhnya sesaat tak begitu jelas, dan sekarang aku kebingungan dengan maksud nya/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Atas dasar apa kau ingin menemui ku ?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"dia sedikit terkekeh/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu, satu tahun yang akan datang tepat saat matahari terbenam di hari ulang tahun mu kau akan melihat,mendengar, dan merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari hidup mu saat itulah kita akan bertemu, saat matahari terbenam cobalah untuk tinggal di rumah dan tidak pergi ke emsungai /emyang biasa kau tempati untuk melihat matahari terbenam, jika kau melanggarnya kau akan dalam bahaya"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sontak saja aku terkejut dengan perkatan nya./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""A-apa maksud perkataan mu ? bahaya akan mengintai ku ?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Bukannya sudah kuberitahu tadi, kau akan mengetahui nya nanti. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan, sebenar nya aku- " /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tiba tiba semua nya menjadi gelap dan saat aku membuka mata ku.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aku sedang di dalam kamar tidur ku/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""mimpi kah ?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Siapa pun pasti tak akan percaya dengan hal yang barusan ku alami, jangan keluar saat matahari terbenam ?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jangan bercanda/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan memijat pelipis kepala ku yang tidak pusing, lalu aku menuju ruang tengah dan seperti biasa nya tak ada siapapun di sana./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"KITSUNEKO/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI Need a supporting/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongNext or stop ?/strong/p 


End file.
